Runningnose
Runningnose is a small, elderly, gray-and-white tomRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 66 with amber eyesRevealed in Cats of the Clans, pg 43 and a constantly running noseRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 66, hence his name. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Before Yellowfang was banned from ShadowClan Runningnose was her apprentice. He became the medicine cat when Brokenstar drove his mentor out of the Clan. He is seen at Firepaw's first Gathering, complaining about Twolegs. He tells a story of how there was once a plant that cured kittenchough, but after the twolegs came, the plant vanished. When Firepaw returns to the ThunderClan camp, he tells Yellowfang about Runningnose's new position. Yellowfang remarked on how she could not believe he became a medicine cat when he couldn't cure his own cold. Many cats in ThunderClan make jokes about Runningnose. Fire and Ice :Runningnose had a message from StarClan saying that Nightpelt should be the new leader of ShadowClan. Forest of Secrets :Runningnose is still Nightstar's medicine cat. Rising Storm :Runningnose had trouble treating the sickness that spread through ShadowClan, especially because he was spending all his time treating Nightstar, who, unknown to the Clan, never received extra lives from StarClan. :When Fireheart tells Runningnose that Yellowfang is dead, Runningnose is horrified and grief stricken, as she was his mentor. A Dangerous Path :When Fireheart is walking with Cinderpelt to Fourtrees, Runningnose tells Fireheart that Nightstar never got his nine lives. Runningnose thinks that it was because StarClan thought that Brokentail was still the leader of ShadowClan. When Brokentail died, Nightstar was too weak to receive his nine lives. Fireheart asks if Tigerstar is plotting against ThunderClan, and Runningnose answered that, if he told him the answer to that, then he would be betraying his Clan. However, he then went on to state that there was no plot-that he was aware of, and Fireheart could believe or disbelieve him as he wanted. Fireheart believes that, if any scheme does exists, Runningnose knows nothing of it. :Runningnose took Littlecloud as his apprentice, after Littlecloud was inspired by Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt gave Littlecloud the cure to the illness, who in turn brought it to Runningnose. The Darkest Hour :Runningnose is seen leaving with ShadowClan to help Blackfoot prepare for his journey to the Moonstone. Firestar remarks that he wishes him luck after Nightstar and Tigerstar's ill-fated leaderships. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest'' :Runningnose retires from a medicine cat and becomes an elder, leaving Littlecloud as the new medicine cat of ShadowClan. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Runningnose does not formally appear in Midnight, but is listed in the allegiances. Moonrise : Dawn :He made the Great Journey with the rest of his Clan, rather than staying behind with some of the weaker elders who didn't feel up to going such a long way. ''Starlight :Runningnose appeared very briefly in ''Starlight, arguing for a new Gathering place. He does not appear in the Allegiances after this book. In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse :He appears very briefly when Littlecloud is at Moonpool in a dream, telling Littlecloud that Blackstar is questioning StarClan, and wondering if the Clans were supposed to go to the lake after all, and Runningnose says to Littlecloud to never give up on Blackstar. This proves that Runningnose died in starlight or in between the two. Long Shadows :Runningnose appears with Raggedstar in one of Jayfeather's dreams asking the medicine cat apprentice to restore ShadowClan's faith in StarClan. :He and Raggedstar appear before Blackstar and Littlecloud telling them to regain their faith in StarClan, and to drive out Sol. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans'' :Rock tells one of the StarClan kits, Blossomkit, that Runningnose tried hard to save Blossomkit's life. :Rock also thinks that Runningnose must have regretted the day he asked to become Yellowfang's apprentice. He was forced to interpret omens that would appease his bloodthirsty leader, Brokenstar. After Brokenstar's capture by ThunderClan, Runningnose had too keep one of the largest secrets he would encounter - when StarClan would not grant Nightstar his nine lives. Rock states that '''his conscience must have weighed more than stone.' '' Erin Hunter Chat It was revealed that Runningnose's closest friend was Raggedstar and that he died of a cold in between the second and third series. Character Pixels Image:Runningnose(MC).png| Medicine Cat Image:Runningnose Elder.png| Elder References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Elders Category:Medicine Cats Category:StarClan Cat Category:Cats of the Clans characters